Bonzi YGO style!
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Utter madness and insainty!!! all brought to you by Shadi! see what goes on see many things like Yugi in drag! Main painting and Bakura playing golf! and much more!
1. Welcome! Please read again

Bonzi YGO style!  
  
Chap1: Welcome! Please read again ^-^  
  
AN: Ok this may only be a Brit show but what it is, is funny and tis a betting game *ducks as ppl chuck stuff at her* Any way... I don't own YGO or Bonzi and my friend Gary helped me out ^-^' PLZ RnR  
  
  
  
Shadi: Welcome to the show! Bonzi! For all your betting needs! For our first scene we will see how many balloons we can put on Mokuba before he floats! *Grins like a moron*  
  
Mokuba: *looking worried as Bakura grins evilly and pats the helium tank*  
  
Shadi: Ok! The options are A) 50 B)100 C)200 OR D) 200+  
  
Mokuba: Are you saying I'm fat?  
  
Shadi: Yes deal with it saddle bags!  
  
Mokuba: *bursts into tears*  
  
Shadi: Ok you have ten seconds to place your bets!  
  
Mokuba: *tries to run off stage but is grabbed and pulled back by Bakura*  
  
Shadi: OK! Betting over!  
  
Bakura: *puts 50 balloons on Mokuba and he doesn't move*  
  
Shadi: If you said A you are wrong!  
  
Bakura: *adds more to make 100 still Mokuba doesn't move*  
  
Shadi: If you said B you are wrong! Looks like nothing gonna move jello butt!  
  
Bakura: *gets a balloon and inhales the helium* I'm not gay! *In high voice and grins*  
  
Shadi: *sweatdrops*  
  
Bakura: *Adds balloons to make 200*  
  
Shadi: *stares at Mokuba* If you said C! You are a loser!  
  
Mokuba: *sniffles* I want my mommy.  
  
Bakura: *adds more balloons but Mokuba still doesn't move, he growls in annoyance and kicks Mokuba making him float into the air* Fear the flab! It's air born!  
  
Mokuba: *Now needs clean underwear* Nooooooooooooooooo  
  
Shadi: *laughs* If you said D you are a winner!  
  
Bakura: *Gets out his slingshot and shoots the balloons and watches in glee as Mokuba lands on some ones car and hears the alarm go off* Mwahahahahaha *Still in high voice*  
  
  
  
Shadi: Awww yes time for *dramatic music* Mr. SHAKE HANDS MAN!!  
  
Ryou: *blinks and shuffles away but is shoved back on stage by Joey*  
  
Shadi: Mr. Shake Hands man has to see how long he can shake hands with Fred Durst! (singer from Limp Bizkit) will it be for A) 10 to 20 seconds B) 21 to 30 seconds C) 31 to 40 seconds OR D) over 40! Place your bets now!!  
  
Ryou: *sees Fred Durst and walks over with a mic*  
  
Shadi: Betting over!  
  
Ryou: Hello! Mr.Durst! I'm from channel four may I ask you some questions?  
  
Fred: *nods and Ryou shakes his hand* Like what?  
  
Ryou: Is it true your limp?  
  
Time 5 seconds  
  
Fred: *left eye twitching*  
  
Ryou: Do you like biscuits?  
  
10 seconds  
  
Shadi: If you said A you a loser!  
  
Fred: *can't seem to figure out Ryou's a boy* Have you got a boyfriend love?  
  
Ryou: *sniffles and slaps Fred around the head with the mic and runs away screaming*  
  
Time stops at 15 seconds  
  
Shadi: If you said B you are the winner!!!  
  
  
  
Shadi: *dances to crap music* Ok betting time! And only the 3rd scene mwahaha! Ok! Next gambling opportunity! Lets see who can knock of the most cans using pee! Lets meet the contestants!  
  
Joey: *is too busy eating sandwich to give a shit*  
  
Yami: *wonder why the hell he's here*  
  
Yugi: *thinks he left the oven on*  
  
Bakura: *trying to clean his ear out with his finger* This sucks *STILL in high voice*  
  
Mokuba: *Limps in with a steering wheel over his head*  
  
Shadi: Ok! Let the betting begin! Place your bets!  
  
Joey: *burps*  
  
Yami: *blinks*  
  
Yugi: *still thinks the ovens on*  
  
Bakura: *making a candle out of his ear wax*  
  
Mokuba: *coughs*  
  
Shadi: Betting ends!!!  
  
Joey: *looks at the 10 cans he's meant to hit* Are you SURE this is humanly possible?  
  
Shadi: YOU! How dare you question me! *Takes of turban and uses it as a towel to smack Joey on the ass*  
  
Joey: *yelps and hits 2 cans*  
  
Shadi: .. Thank Ra I'm not YOUR girlfriend with an aim like that!  
  
Yami: *sighs and hits 7 cans and a camera*  
  
Cameraman: *Screams and runs around* IT BURNS!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *gets distracted and ends up peeing on Joey's foot* Sorry!  
  
Joey: *whimpers*  
  
Bakura: *grins like a moron hits one can and ends up hitting Shadi* SCORE! Do I get bonus points?  
  
Shadi: *glares* No! You die!!! *Chases Bakura with unrolled turban*  
  
Mokuba: *shifty eyes* I can do this!!! *Sniffles as he feels something drip down his leg*  
  
Shadi: *still trying to kill Bakura* If you said Yami you are de winner!  
  
  
  
MORE TO COME ON THE NEXT PART! 


	2. Handbags at twenty paces!

Bonzi YGO style!  
  
Chap2: Handbags at twenty paces!  
  
  
  
Shadi: Ok! Are you ready for more betting? More stupidity? Well good! I like to call this the chicken nugget trails! Lets see who can eat the most chicken nuggets! Again lets meet the contestants!  
  
Rex: *is busy playing with knife and fork and reanimating a scene from titanic* Jack! I'll never let you go! *Knife gets drowned in glass of water*  
  
Joey: *pounds fist on table* FOOD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: *gets both sets of his knives ready and forks and other way too posh things*  
  
Bakura: *chucks knives at wall and brings out a huge meat cleaver*  
  
Seto: *pouts*  
  
Shadi: Ok betting over! Lets begin!  
  
Rex: *stuffs 16 chicken nuggets in his mouth and ends up spitting half of them out at Shadi*  
  
Shadi: *uses the edge of his dress thing to clean his face*  
  
Joey: *piles in as many as he can and swallows them and stuffs more in his mouth . he eats around 50*  
  
Ryou: *pokes them with his fork and watches as one growls and bites his fork, Ryou eeps and moves away*  
  
Bakura: *After chopping them into many, many, MANY pieces with knife he eats the parts that can't be counted..*  
  
Seto: *talks on cell phone to get Shadi fired*  
  
Shadi: *Over hears and leaps on Seto knocking them both to the floor* NoooooooOOOOOOoooo  
  
Mokuba: *steps up* If you said Joey you are a winner!  
  
  
  
Shadi: *Smashing Seto's cell phone* Ok and now we have 'who can flip a pancake' again lets meet our lucky contestants!  
  
Tea: *is busy staring at Shadi's ass*  
  
Yami: *trying to get pancake batter out of hair* Damn highlights!  
  
Yugi: *Eating pancake mix out of the bowl* Oh. I was meant to make a pancake? Hehehe My bad!  
  
Bakura: *Sets a few cameras and props on fire to cook pancake*  
  
Joey: *Realises he wasn't meant to eat the flower before hand...*  
  
Mokuba: *trying to stand on phonebooks to reach oven top*  
  
Shadi: Ok! Since Yugi and Joey have made a mistake they are no longer in this! I bet they were useless tossers any way! Ok betting over! If you not vote then you TOO late! HA! Tea: *flips her pancake and blinks when it doesn't come down she looks up and sees it stuck to a light. It starts to sizzle and then bursts into flames* Oh would you look at that.  
  
Yami: *flips it a few times but it lands on his hair, he says some bad words and then tries to pull the gunk off*  
  
Bakura: *Flips pancake perfectly but then decides he doesn't give a shit and knocks Joey out with his frying pan* Mwahahahahah  
  
Mokuba: *falls off phonebooks and the frying pan lands on his own head and the pancake hits Shadi in the face*  
  
Shadi: *grabs Bakura's meat cleaver and chases after Mokuba still with the pancake on his face and yells*  
  
Mokuba: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Bakura: Soooooo who won?  
  
Joey: *dazed on the floor* But mommy! I don't wanna go to school today! I wanna stay home and make cookies with you!  
  
All: O-O'  
  
Yami: Well lets just say Bakura won..  
  
Tea: That's NOT FAIR!  
  
Bakura: *waves frying pan around evilly* So what if I picked this up from Ryou? *Grin*  
  
  
  
Shadi: Ok NEXT! I call this the 'handbag O'doom' all are two contestants have to do is see who can knock 'the rock' furthest with their handbags!  
  
Mai: *pats her handbag and cackles*  
  
Bakura: *Grins evilly*  
  
The Rock: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Shadi: OK!!! Betting ends!!  
  
Mai: *walks up to the rock and swings her handbag making him jump back a little*  
  
Bakura: *swings handbag at the rock and knocks him out* Mwahahaha *Opens handbag and pulls out a brick*  
  
Shadi: If you betted on Bakura then you da winner!  
  
  
  
Shadi: *skips in* and now for the TROLLEY RACE! Our 4 racers will race against each other in shopping carts down a VERY step hill!  
  
Bakura: *Sits in trolley and gets ready to go, he has a pile of cabbages to chuck along the way*  
  
Rex: *clings on the edge of the cart for dear life*  
  
Yami: *sits crossed legged and waits* Pegasus: *grinning from his very posh and expensive looking trolley*  
  
Shadi: Ok betting over!  
  
Tea: GO! *Watches as the trolleys get pushed and go down the hill*  
  
Bakura: *Puts on goggles and cues his own theme music as he hurls cabbages at people* DUN DA LA DA DUN DUN! DUN DA LA DA DUN DUN!  
  
Rex: *skids and almost knocks over an old woman* Ah nuts I missed!!!  
  
Yami: *ducks two cabbages and gets smacked in the face with a random carrot..*  
  
Seto: *runs away with his arms full of carrots*  
  
Pegasus: *develops road rage as he passes Yami and Bakura* I say! Learn to drive that thing you, you, person you!  
  
Bakura: *Is about to cross finish line when he sees a group of girl scouts* Temptation too much.. Must.. Make..road..kill *turns away from finish line and tries to run the girl scouts over*  
  
Rex: *crashes into a flower shop and ends up with flowers in his hair* At least I smell purty! *Flowers around him wilt*  
  
Yami: *Is about to cross finishing line but his trolley hits a carrot and rolls over*  
  
Pegasus: *crosses finish line in slow motion and dramatic music plays* Dun nuh na nuh du! Dun nuh na nuch da!  
  
Shadi: If you said Mr. I have white hair then you win!  
  
MORE NEXT TIME 


	3. I wuv golf!

Bonzi YGO! Style  
  
Chapter3: I wuv golf!  
  
  
  
Shadi: Ah ha! Time for more betting opportunities! And boy do we have some good ones tonight!  
  
Ryou: *reads script and sniffles*  
  
Shadi: Ok! First up we have the 'painting game' the object here is to see who can paint de best picture! The judge will be Seto! And you have to bet AFTER they have done the picture! Lets go have a look at what our contestants are up to!  
  
Mai: *painting her nails with a huge paintbrush*  
  
Bakura: *rolls around in paint and then shakes his hair getting the paint on his canvas, every one else and the studio*  
  
Tea: *is painting a happy bunny with a sunshine in the background*  
  
Ryou: *Paints a pic of a frog.. Yes a frog!*  
  
Yugi: *paints himself out of boredom*  
  
Mokuba: *helps paint Yugi out of boredom*  
  
Joey: *tries to eat the yellow thinking it's some sort of food type* Mmmm kinda funny tastin'  
  
Shadi: Ok! Place your bets for who will win! Ok Seto who's is the best?  
  
Seto: They are all crap, I have seen more talent in a watermelon  
  
Shadi: *Resists urge to hurt Seto*  
  
Bakura: *can't resist urge.. Jumps up and chases Seto with a paintbrush*  
  
Seto: *runs* Stay away!!!!  
  
.  
  
Shadi: *shifty eyes as he shuffles in* Ok.. And now for. Lady one question! If you don't know about her then let me tell you! Lady one question asks a famous person ONE question and then we see how long it takes before they go!  
  
Joey: BUT since the females we know NEVER EVER shut up! We had to er. improvise.  
  
Bakura: And as for that famous person with our budget we could only get Tristan..  
  
Yugi: *is shoved on stage wearing a long pink dress with a long blond wig and has TERRIBLE makeup* Why?  
  
Bakura: *laughs and chucks Yugi a mic*  
  
Yugi: *doesn't catch it in time and it hits him* O-O'  
  
Shadi: And today he..er SHE will ask ONE question to Tristan!  
  
Yugi in drag: *glares and sniffles*  
  
Shadi: OK! Time for betting! How long will Tristan stick around? A) 1 to 10 seconds B)11 to 20 C) 21 to 30 OR D) 30+  
  
Yugi in drag: *walks to Tristan* Ok I have a question. What is your mina goal in life?  
  
Tristan: *blinks at the girl he doesn't know is Yugi in drag* well to get a girlfriend for one.. You know your nice! Got a boyfriend?  
  
Yugi: ....  
  
Tristan: Ah shy are we? You don't need to be with me *wink*  
  
Shadi: if you said A you are a loser!  
  
Yugi: *in mind 'kill me now kill me now oh PLZ?!'*  
  
Tristan: and I'm sure age is nothing right.?  
  
Yugi: *can't take it any more* IT'S ME!!! *Pulls off wig*  
  
Tristan: O-O' YUGI??  
  
Shadi: If u said B you are a winner!  
  
Yugi: *kicks Tristan in his 'place and stomps off* Perv!  
  
  
  
Shadi: *tap dances badly* Ok you want more?  
  
Bakura: *clearly not giving a shit*...yay...  
  
Shadi: *glares* ok now it's time for golf! That's right golf! The object of this is for one of our player to get at least ONE ball into the hole! Ok place your bets!  
  
Bakura: *uses golf club to scratch back*  
  
Ryou: *stares at it and hopes it might move by it's self*  
  
Yami: *swings it for practise but hits Joey*  
  
Joey: *On the floor in a daze* But mommy!!! I wanna wear the PINK dress!  
  
Pegasus: *shifty eyes as he pulls out a huge assed club*  
  
Shadi: OK! Betting over! You sure about your bet? Well TOO LATE now! Mwahahahah  
  
Bakura: *hits ball but it goes flying we later hear some one scream*  
  
Yugi's gramp: OH DANGNABIT!!!  
  
Ryou: *takes a deep breathe and swings the club. the club slips out his hand and goes flying, it hits Tea and she's also dazed*  
  
Tea: I wuv u. u wuv..me..we all .one big..  
  
Yami: *hits the ball and it NEARLY goes in. he glares evilly at it making it value its life by going into the hole*  
  
Pegasus: *uses huge ass club and ends the ball miles away*  
  
Yugi's gramp: FOR THE LOVE OF!!!!  
  
Shadi: Ah yes if you said Yami you win!  
  
MORE TO COME 


End file.
